This grant is a request for funds to support keynote research lectures, interdisciplinary lecture[unreadable] sessions, and presentations from postdoctoral and predoctoral students involved in research into Usher[unreadable] syndrome and other causes of combined neurosensory loss. This will be the first scientific conference[unreadable] on Usher syndrome and allied disorders. It will be multidisciplinary involving geneticists, molecular[unreadable] biologists, ophthalmologists, otolaryngologists, audiologists, and psychologists. A major objective of[unreadable] the meeting is to encourage collaborations between the basic and clinical scientists. Thus, its[unreadable] organization will emphasize the translation of molecular genetics to improved diagnosis and therapeutic[unreadable] interventions. The meeting will run over three days: the first day will be devoted to the molecular[unreadable] biology of the Usher syndrome; the second to clinical and phenotypic aspects of the disorder; and the[unreadable] third to treatment and rehabilitation. A second objective of the meeting is to encourage new[unreadable] researchers in the field of multiple sensory loss. Students will be encouraged to submit abstracts, the[unreadable] best will of which be selected for platform presentations. A third aim of the meeting will be to[unreadable] disseminate information about Usher syndrome to interested scientists. The presentations and[unreadable] abstracts will be published in a special issue of the American Journal of Medical Genetics.